Del porque en parejas NO es la mejor idea
by Mortos Der Soulstealer
Summary: Ese día Duncan y Courtney serían compañeros de juego. Quizá Duncan aprendería algo de la dulce y bien portada niña. A veces el Chef no omitía la realidad –con regularidad no lo hacía-


**Total Drama** no me pertenece, le pertence a _Fresh TV Inc. Y Teletoon_.

* * *

 **Del por qué en parejas no es la mejor idea.**

Cuando el chef Hatchet decidió abrir una guardería con un cupo limitado de niños -de eso se aseguró muy bien-, imaginaba un trabajo sencillo que solo le demandaría unas cuantas horas a sus mañanas y tardes libres para disfrutar sus actividades favoritas de adulto.

En su imaginación no omitía –con regularidad no lo hacía- lo molestos y ruidosos que podían llegar a ser unos mocosos en edad preescolar. Por esa razón había creado una serie de reglas estrictas para obtener orden, disciplina y sobretodo paz en su pequeña guardería. Reglas que tuvieron que ser modificadas gracias a un grupo de abogados que tocaron un día a la puerta de su casa y representaban a unos cuantos padres llorones. Aparentemente encerrar a los niños en un cuarto oscuro cuando comenzaran a llorar era considerado _cruel e inhumano_. ¡Tonterías, eso les daría carácter! Fue la defensa de Hatchet en el tribunal, lamentablemente la jueza no estaba de acuerdo con él y tuvo que resignarse acatar la sentencia final si quería conservar la guardería.

Al final quedaron unas pocas reglas consideradas importantes para el Chef y los llorones padres en una reunión llena de discusiones acaloradas y miedo por parte los presentes padres ante la mirada del moreno. Entre ellas la de cero tolerancias a juguetes traídos de casa –La favorita de él y la que más detestarían los niños.-

También había quedado una que poca gracia le hacía a Hatchet, "La convivencia obligatoria en parejas" Una idea ridícula acerca de la convivencia entre todos los niños para fortalecer lazos, relaciones, aprender de diversidad, tolerancia y demás cursilerías. Una estupidez que acepto de mala gana con tal que dejaran de fastidiarlo.

La idea era sencilla, una vez a la semana los niños serian asignados a otro niño como compañeros de juegos durante todo el día y cada semana tendrían una pareja diferente. Todo esto organizado al azar por el Chef.

Ese día Duncan y Courtney serían compañeros de juego. Quizá Duncan aprendería algo de la dulce y bien portada niña. A veces el Chef no omitía la realidad –con regularidad no lo hacía-

— Princesa ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? — Gruñó con cara de poco amigos.

—Sabes que es lo que más quisiera. — Courtney tampoco tenía una cara amigable. Evitaba la mayoría del tiempo a Duncan porque le consideraba desesperante y maleducado, pero ese día tenía que seguirle a todas partes –el baño era una bendita excepción- o el chef los dejaría sin pizza. — Pero tenemos que fingir llevarnos bien, por hoy. —

—De acuerdo. — Se sentó en el suelo, aun con la cara malhumorada y una goma de mascar entre sus dientes. —Pero no esperes que haga cosas de niñas contigo. —

Hizo una burbuja con la goma.

—Tú tampoco pretendas que haga cosas delictivas contigo. — Declaró mientras cepillaba el cabello de su muñeca favorita de la guardería. —La última destruyó toda la guardería. —

La burbuja exploto y el sonido irrito más a la morena.

—Tampoco es que te fuera invitar a mis planes, me delatarías antes de siquiera contarte algo. — afirmó masticando con fuerza la goma sabor mora azul que tanto le gustaba. —Eres aburrida. —

La guardería completa sabía que a las morenas con coletas y que respondían al nombre de Courtney, no aceptaban de ninguna manera la palabra "aburrida" para su persona.

Duncan lo sabía bastante bien.

—Yo no soy aburrida. — La cabeza de la muñeca salió volando cuando Courtney la aplasto entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Claro. — Otra burbuja apareció y desapareció en un ruido fastidioso. — Si no eres aburrida ¿Por qué no intentamos robar unos dulces? —

— ¿Dulces? El Chef se come todos los dulces que traemos. — No iba a negar que la idea tentadora de los dulces le gustaba, pero Duncan invitando a uno de sus planes nunca resultaba nada bien.

Una vez más la burbuja de goma de mascar apareció y la pequeña morena cayo en cuenta.

— ¿Dónde has conseguido esa goma de mascar? —

—Secreto. —

—Un secreto que seguro al Chef le va a interesar. —

Al azabache se le deformo la cara en terror absoluto ante la amenaza, en cambio Courtney sonreía maliciosa de oreja a oreja.

—El Chef tiene un cajón lleno de dulces. — Confeso en voz baja con el miedo escapándose de su voz. Cualquiera podría oírlos, cualquiera que se llamara Chef podía castigarlo toda la semana y decirle a sus padres. El miedo estaba justificado, se dijo mentalmente Duncan. No era ninguna gallina, claro.

Courtney analizo la situación con la capacidad de cualquier niña en edad preescolar y quizá más, un algo más.

—Te ayudaré a robar los dulces, podemos vendérselos a los demás — Y a Courtney la pequeña empresaria le brillaron los ojos de la emoción. —Nos haríamos ricos, Duncan. — El entusiasmo se le escapo en la voz y en sus pequeñas manitas que sujetaban los hombros del niño y lo agitaban de un lado a otro.

—Ricos…me gusta como piensas, princesa. — Dijo cautivado por la avaricia, una vez que se había liberado del agarre de la morena. Si se hacían ricos, podría comprar un avión y huir por fin de esa horrenda guardería.

Y tal vez, se llevaría con a la molesta princesa con él.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando? — La sonrisa traviesa del pequeño abarco su carita mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña niña.

Fue una lástima que Hatchet los hubiera atrapado con las manos pegajosas en su cajón de dulces. Una verdadera lástima que el Chef omitiera que la pequeña y dulce niña también era buena ideando planes malvados.

Una pena mas grande por el avión de escape.

Adiós, avión.

* * *

Pueden culpar a Total DramaRama, en su lugar lo haría.

Regrese a este rincón de Fanfiction y del fandom, -Pueden tomarlo el resurgir del fenix pero menos majestuoso y mas desastroso.(?- despues de cinco años de mi ultimo fanfic aquí. Demasiado tiempo y tan poco , pero fue gracias a Total DramaRama que volví a retomar la primera temporada y amar a los personajes -algunos con mas amor que a otros, siendo sincera-

Y why not? Un fanfic mas, me dije. Tengo aun demasiadas ideas y espero poder plasmarlas. :heart:

Espero que les haya gustado, me harían muy feliz sus comentarios y sugerencias. c:


End file.
